A healing story
by SasuSaku453
Summary: You have to get hooked at the start of a story or the listener is already lost. Sakura tells a story to a group of young kids and her team including Sasuke. Not good at summaries. Couples are SasuSaku and GaaOC
1. GaaOC

**Ok this is my first oneshot. I got the idea from a movie we were watching in my school called 1001 arabian nights and the story teller told all these great stories about her life and the King's life. Ifyou guys want me to write more chapters about Kura-chan's stories just tell me in the reviews.**

**SUMMARY:** You have to be hooked at the start of a story or the listener is already lost. Sakura tells a story to a group of young kids and her team including Sasuke. Not good at summaries. Couples are SasuSaku and GaaOC

* * *

It had been a week since Sasuke had come back to Konoha. He was still in the hospital waiting for Tsunade's great medic to come and heal the wounds that the other medics couldn't heal. But that certain medic was avoiding him.

The members of team 7 stood in the white room, waiting for the last member: Haruno Sakura. Kakashi looked worried; he was the only one that knew that the pink-haired kunoichi was on an S-ranked mission. A nurse walked in with a forced smile and that's when Kakashi felt something was wrong.

"Ohayo." she whispered. Walking over to Sasuke's chart she smiled, "You're getting better quickly. Well, since Haruno-sama is in the building; you can go see her." Sasuke glared at the nurse almost saying; 'Why don't you bring her here?'

The nurse laughed nervously, "Don't give me that glare, and go see Haruno-sama, I'll count it as physical therapy." she said, while backing away.

Any therapy meant that Sasuke got out of the hospital faster; so he did as the nurse said. Getting up, he walked with Kakashi and Naruto. They walked into a room filled with children from the hospital. In front of them was Sakura, sitting with two young kids.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled, waving his hand. Sakura smiled as the all the kids took a deep breath, before yelling; "OHAYO NARUTO-NO-BAKA!" The two kids at Sakura's sides ran to him, and hugged him tightly. "Come on Naruto-kun." said the youngest, Kiku. She was a girl with silver hair and icy eyes. She was in the hospital for a broken arm, and to visit her brother who was next to her.

He had green hair and black eyes, "Come on, Sakura-chan's gonna tell us a story. Otou-san, are you coming too?" the boy asked looking up at Kakashi. Kiyoshi, that was his name, he was a smart and sly boy that came to the hospital for over training, a number of times.

Kakashi smirked, as the girl turned to him. Her eyes lit up as she screamed, "PAPA!" she jumped into his arms with a wide smile.

Kakashi picked her up on his hip with a smile, "Kiyoshi, didn't you say you weren't going to over train again?" he asked, eyeing the boy. Kiyoshi lowered his head as Sakura spoke up.

"Kakashi-sensei, he was training with me. I was showing him some new tricks. Please don't be mad." she whispered. Kiyoshi smirked at her.

_She didn't have to do that. I don't mind getting yelled at, yet she helped. Thank you, Sakura-chan_. He smiled, and pulled his father to the ground. "Let's just listen to Sakura-chan's story." he said.

Naruto smirked, as he pulled up two chairs. One for himself and the other for the cross looking Uchiha at his side. Sakura smiled as she began to ask, "So what story do you want to hear today?" she asked.

Everyone was silent, until a shy brown haired boy raised his hand blushing like a tomato. "Can you tell us the one about the Sand Prince and the Princess of Tears?" he asked being bold for his personality.

Sakura nodded as she began the story... "Death had looked him in the eyes; so many times, that he didn't fear it. The only fear he had; was the pain of heartbreak..."

_**THE STORY (Sakura is the narrator)**_

…so many people had cursed his name, calling him a monster. Soon he started to believe it. He would lock himself in a dark room, only to give himself nightmares about the many faces he had killed, the many dreams he had destroyed.

She was a beautiful and smart slave, given to him as an offering to spar her family. Her heart was pure, but she was silent. At first she feared the prince for his anger, but she never saw him angry, only sad.

The sun reached the palace as the young woman walked into the hall where the prince stayed. The area was off limits, but she had to prove that he wasn't such a bad person. She walked bare foot, so she would not make a sound. Her dress had been cut short, so not to brush on the ground giving her away.

The marble floors were cold, but that was something she ignored. Her only goal right now; was to prove to herself that no one was truly a monster. She walked to the end of the hall, but stopped seeing sand on the ground._ I don't understand this. I wish only to help, but could sand truly be used as a weapon_? She asked herself.

Swallowing all her fear, she walked into the sand and closer to the door. The hall was dead silent, and it seemed that everything was afraid of noise. Grasping the handle of the door, she bit her lip, not knowing what to expect.

Suddenly, sand engulfed her, holding her in a tight grip. She didn't scream because that would only prove that he was a monster. Its grip on her tightened, as tears fell down her pale face. The sand circled around her neck, holding her tight.

"What are you doing here?" a voice hissed from the inside. The slave froze, not knowing how to answer. She could feel his anger from the other side of the door. "If you don't answer, you will die." he hissed.

The sands grip tightened and more tears fell like rain. As the salty water mixed with the sand, it began to fall away. "Please... I want to help you. My name is Ami," she whispered, trying again to open the door. Sand lunged at her. Closing her eyes she whispered, "I only wanted to be your friend."

_**PAUSE STORY**_

All the kids were staring at her, waiting for the story to continue. Kiku was holding tight to her dad, who only seemed to be smiling. A young girl raised her hand, "Is Ami gonna die?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, knowing that the young girl was new and she hadn't heard the story before. Everyone nodded hoping for her to answer the question. Naruto and Sasuke even seemed to be interested in the story, but you couldn't tell with Sasuke because of his emotionless expression.

"In all of my stories, something dies." Sakurawhispered, hanging her head low, "It could be human or," she froze and watched Sasuke's eyes look up, "Or an emotion that has hidden the real person away."

Kakashi smiled at her, he knew this story very well and knew how it ended.

_**CONTINUE STORY**_

Closing her eyes she whispered, "I only wanted to be your friend." the sand stopped, and she looked worried.

The door opened slightly, letting her inside, "What would you benefit from being my friend?" he hissed darkly at Ami as she walked in.

Her fears were replaced with courage as she held a tear drop pendant on her mother's necklace. Inside the dark room, she walked with her eyes closed, leaving only her heart to guide her. She froze in front of a curtain to a bed. Ami could see the soft moonlight shining through the silk, and a figure as well. "Please sir. I only wish to help you." she whispered her eyes darting away from him as he turned.

Sand gripped her legs, preventing her from moving. She bit her lip to stay calm, "Do you fear me?" he asked softer the last time he talked.

Ami's eyes widened, as a thought hit her, _He's scared of being alone so he pushes people away not to be hurt. That's only hurting him worse_. With a soft sigh she opened her sapphire eyes, "I don't fear you; because I believe there is nothing to fear about you." she said highly, almost as if talking down to the prince.

Her talking to him in such a way angered him. With a flick of his hand, sand rose to engulf her. The sand surrounded her in a thick cocoon, and the prince only smirked, thinking she was dead. Suddenly, the sand began to fall, a barrier of water surrounding her, protecting her, from the sand. Tears glistened on her face as her hands clasped together at her chest.

Her pendent was levitating with a blue light. The light filled the room, like a raging wildfire. The silk fabric was blown away, now showing the prince and a slightly shocked face. His hair was blood red, just like hers, his eyes were icy jewels instead of the sapphire ones Ami had. She knew his eyes had dulled from pain.

Her air lightly thrashed as the sand reseeded, "Please..." she whispered walking closer to him. She could see dark circles around his eyes, "I want to help you, be able to sleep again." she whispered kindly.

Her hand touched his pale cheek sending, the blue light through him, healing him. He could only tear away not knowing what she was doing. She had already broken too many rules to give up now: walking down that hallway, entering his room, talking to him in that manor, and lastly; touching him.

She sat on the bed lightly, looking at him. Her eyes caring, all she wanted was to help now, she wasn't going to run away, and she wasn't going to let him be hurt by himself. "What's your true name sir?" she asked her voice as soft as the breeze.

He smirked, "Yukio." he snapped. She froze at his tone and soon understood. "Tell me again why you are helping?" he asked turning his eyes towards her. She was beautiful, and he could tell she was kind, but why to him, that's what he didn't understand.

"I want to help you since I was just like you. I had no friends and people hated me. I want to help others stay away from that fate." she whispered softly, looking up at the moon, and not at him.

"That fate doesn't seem that bad. Look at the way you turned out." he turned away, hiding the slight blush on his cheeks, and turned to see her blushing even more.

"It's because I had help from a friend. She did what I'm doing for you." Ami smiled, and began to sing him a soft song. Yukio's eyes widened at her beautiful voice, it sounded like the sea.

Ami didn't look at him, but he watched her. Her eyes were just barley able to stay open to her own song, that's what made him inwardly smile. Slowly, Yukio laid his head in her lap; her singing was his lullaby, as he fell asleep…

_**PAUSE STORY**_

"For the first time in years, Yukio was able to sleep only to the help of Ami's song." Sakura leaned back with a smile as the children began to talk.

Kiku smiled, "Sakura-chan, sing the song for us please?" she asked sweetly, as she sat in her dad's lap. For once he wasn't reading his perverted book; he was listening to another book, a book of stories by Haruno Sakura.

Kakashi and Naruto smirked, as everyone asked, "Please Sakura-chan?" with puppy dog eyes. How could she resist those faces of kids who were in a damn hospital?

She couldn't help but smile. "Only this time; as long as you all are good for your nurses and doctors?" They all nodded quickly. "Alright then, don't fall asleep before the end of the story. And don't bother me about my singing. I'm not that good." she whispered.

**_I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed _**

I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star

I wonder, I pray

Chorus:  
And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)

I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart

I wonder, I pray

_**And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon) **_

I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart

I wonder, I pray

**_Bridge:  
I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance _**

I wonder, I pray

Second Chorus:  
I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon  
  
Third Chorus:  
I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon

Come home soon  
Come home soon

Everyone stared in shock, at her beautiful voice. Kiku was leaning against her dad, holding his hand while Kiyoshi was lying against his father's shoulder. When Kiyoshi was younger; Sakura used to sing to him, when Kakashi or Kaiya were on a mission, so he had heard her sing before.

All the kids smiled as again Sakura began her story. "Ami couldn't help but smile at Yukio's sleeping face; he looked so at peace…"

_**CONTINUE STORY**_

…the fact that she was able to help, made her smile bigger.

Without waking him she lifted his head and lay in on his pillow. She covered him in his blankets, and snuck out of the room, whispering; "Good night Yukio-kun, I'll be back tomorrow."

The next couple of days; everyone was talking about how the prince's attitude had changed. Ami smiled as she did her jobs, and the ones that others couldn't. Two slaves had died because of being sacrificed, Ami hated it. She couldn't believe that he would still do such an evil thing.

It was dark, and soon Ami understood why so many had died. The sand that protected him, and moved at his will, needed blood to move. Ami ran as fast as she could to the restricted hallway; to him.

Tears painted her face as the sand engulfed her only to be pushed away by her watery necklace. She ran in to see him about the slaughter another slave. "Yukio-kun!" she screamed.

He froze as he felt her embrace him. He could see her crying, but he felt water at his stomach, where her arms were. He looked down to see both her wrists were cut deeply, seeping blood on the ground. "Don't kill anymore, Yukio-kun." she whispered.

The slave got to her feet and ran fast as she could away from the sight. Soon; sand engulfed Ami but she didn't resist this time. If it was blood he needed, then he would get hers. The grains of sand cut her deeper and Yukio only watched in shock.

"STOP!" he screamed. His sand fell, and Ami was released onto a bed of sand. Yukio couldn't help but run to her side, and pick her up.

He carried her to his bed, and laid her head on the pillow. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he watched to see if she was alive. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as her chest rose and fell slowly. Yukio tried to hide his tears, as he bandaged her up. "Yukio-kun, I'm sorry." her voice whispered.

She looked away from his eyes as he turned to her, "Why won't you even look at me?" he asked angered. Did she think he truly was a monster? He didn't want that, she was the only one that truly understood him.

"I just wanted you to be happy." she whispered as a tear fell down her eyes. She got up and hugged him, while he hugged her back. "I'm sorry."

Yukio smirked, "I'm happy when you're here with Me." he whispered.

"Then I'll always stay here." she answered.

His eyes widened, "You'll get in trouble, and the price is death." he whispered, looking away from her.

She reached out and touched his cheek turning him towards her, "Then I will die just for you. If only to see you happy; I will die." she whispered, smiling at him.

_**OUT SIDE THE STORY**_

"Stunned, he hugged her tightly and lightly kissed her," Sakura smiled, as all the girls sighed and the guys gagged.

Kiyoshi smirked, as he asked, "What happened then, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura smiled, as she held out her hand. A light chakra ran through it and it began to glow. Looking closely, you could see two people dancing. "Prince Yukio and Ami shared their second kiss, at a wedding that could light up the world."

"Everyone was there as the Prince of Sand smiled at the newest Princess, whose tears healed." she smiled, "Ami, her name means friend and that's what she was. Yukio got what he wanted; he wanted a friend and someone to care about him."

Everyone thought that was the end of the story, but Sakura continued, "Everyone was there, including the medic and her teacher that started the story. The medic was a friend of the new Princess, and was the one who gave her to the Prince of Sand knowing their fates."

Kiku looked up, "And the teacher?"

Both Kakashi and Sakura giggled, "He was the one that sent for the assassin."

Everyone looked up, "What assassin?" they all asked almost screaming.

Sakura of course smiled, "The assassin was sent to test the power of their love, but fell in love himself. The story of the medic and the assassin, but that's another story." she smiled leaving the kids at a cliffhanger.

Suddenly, there was a Hokage messenger at her side, "Sakura-sama. You have another mission that Hokage-sama wishes you to go on." Sakura nodded.

This pissed Sasuke off. He had waited a week for her to come and heal his wounds, and he wasted his time listening to her story. Sakura got up and smiled, "Tell Tsunade-sama I'll do the mission when I'm done. I promised a couple people I'd heal their wounds."

The man nodded, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura turned to everyone, "Who do I have to heal?" she asked smiling.

Everyone raised their hand but Sasuke. She smiled and walked over to the Uchiha, "Alright come on Uchiha-san." he looked confused, but began to walk as they went back to his hospital room. Naruto, Kakashi, Kiku, and Kiyoshi followed smiling.

Sakura pointed to the bed and Sasuke sat down. "Kiku-chan, Kiyoshi-kun why are you guys here?" she asked then noticed how Kiku was clinging to her dad, "Kiyoshi-kun you're such a good brother."

He gave a huge grin and scratched the back of his head, "Unlike Taro and Tomo." he said making Sakura smile even more. "Hey Sakura-chan, where do your stories come from anyway?" he asked softly.

Sakura closed her eyes and filled her hand with chakra as she began to heal Sasuke's wounds. "Being around the world you find many stories," she watched Kiku's eyes widened, "But my stories are true." she whispered.

Kiyoshi couldn't believe it, "But the story of Taro and Tomo can't be real!" he screamed. He clenched his fists and looked away, "They were both ruthless, blood thirsty, and cold hearted."

Sakura turned with a smile, "Like I said Kiyoshi-kun. In all my stories something dies. That's how it is in life as well." She turned to the window quick and asked, "Naruto could you please open the window?"

Naruto opened the window to show a girl, the same age as Sakura. Her hair was silky but it was the color of blood, her eyes were sapphire jewels. "Ohayo Sakura-chan!" she said waving as she jumped through the window. "Did I already miss your story?" she asked.

Kiku nodded, "Allie-chan, you should have heard it; it was the one about the Sand Prince and the Princess of tears." Kiku smiled not knowing the effect on the teen in front of her.

Allie was blushing deeply, as she turned to the medic, "SAKURA-CHAN!" she screamed blushing like a tomato. "That's not a good story to tell. You know that story by heart, and still you tell it to others."

Sakura smiled as she was about finished working on Sasuke. "What? It's a good story about love and friendship. That's what this world is missing with us as Ninjas."

"Haruno, you promised to keep that a secret." a voice said. Sakura turned to see Gaara, and she smiled.

Allie and Sakura smiled. "But Gaara, I didn't us the real names of the Prince of Sand or the Tear Princess. I never use the real names of the people in my stories." she smiled, where as Gaara only smirked.

"You're sly Haruno. I'll give you that, but telling children silly ninja stories like the ones you tell, aren't worth anything." he said. Allie's head fell, she loved the stories, but Gaara didn't.

Kiku stuck out her toung, "Gaara-no-baka. You're stupid." she said, Gaara cocked his eyebrow. Kiku pointed to Allie, "Allie-chan loves Sakura-chan's stories."

He looked at her, but she turned away blushing. "Huh?"

Sakura pulled away from Sasuke with a smirk, "Gaara you can't expect that Allie-chan would tell you. She didn't want you to be mad at her for liking something you didn't." she whispered. Sasuke smirked seeing the way Sakura was acting. "Gaara don't you remember the story of Ayame?" she asked.

Gaara's eyes narrowed, "She was betrayed, and became strong because of a hope that she'd live with love for her life. She was torn down time and time again, but never stopped hoping." he mumbled. "She was foolish to believe in something that she knew would never come."

Sakura's fist balled, "Gaara, I understand that from your point of view. But there is no point in saying it in such a manor. Ayame became strong in the end, did she not?"

Gaara got up and smirked, "She became the best medic in the world. A great friend to everyone, and the best storyteller in the nation." he looked in her green eyes and smirked, "And what of Yukio and Ami?"

She smiled, "They stand in the same room with a changed Tomo, Ayame, Fuku, and a smiling Kitsune. Along with Fuku's pride and joy, Kiyoshi and Kiku." she whispered.

Gaara smirked and nodded, "Keep safe Ayame," he said walking out with Allie.

She smirked back, "Have fun Yukio and you too Ami!" she said waving. They both smiled and nodded. Sakura walked back to see a confused Kiku and a shocked Kiyoshi.

Kiku climbed out of her dad's arms and smiled, "Sakura-chan, tell us the truth. Who are all the people?"

Sakura smiled, "Remember Kitsune, the story of the Hokage who was once an orphan with no friends?" Kiku nodded. "In real life he's my best friend, named Uzumaki Naruto." everyone was shocked, even Naruto.

Kiku sat in Sakura's lap on the bed across from Sasuke. Kiyoshi came and sat next to her leaning agenst her shoulder, "Then who were Taro and Tomo?" he asked almost worried.

"Two brothers, who seemingly hated each other, one a murderer, while the other only wanted to get revenge, for something that had hurt him dearly. Tomo was younger and weaker, but with the constant hate for his brother Taro made him grow stronger, but in doing so he pushed aside everything a normal person should have had." She smiled at the lights. "His friends soon faded as he left and betrayed them for power."

Holding both kids closer to her she kept smiling, "They fought constantly trying to kill the other. One day, with the strength of something, he found out that all he needed; was his brother only to be brought back to his old home."

Kiyoshi rolled his eyes, "He should have died for betraying a village like that." he hissed darkly.

Sakura tapped him on his head, "That's what he wanted. Tomo didn't want to face his old friends, worrying that they would think that have same thought. A weak friend became strong, and he could only smirk at what that friend had become. Yet all his friends forgave him, because they are, and will always be his friends."

Kiyoshi smirked, "You are a good friend Sakura-chan. I'm glad Konoha has you to help." he knew what she was trying to do. "HEY! Don't get off subject, who is Taro and Tomo!" he screamed.

She giggled, "Caught me." she stuck out her tong and he did the same, "Taro is Uchiha Itachi. Tomo is Uchiha Sasuke. They both learned a lesson from each other and the people around them even if they didn't show it."

Kiku smiled in her sleep. She had fallen asleep in Sakura's lap, at hearing a short story. Kiyoshi turned to the now shocked Uchiha. Narrowing his eyes Kiyoshi walked over to him and held out his hand. "Welcome back to Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke." He said almost biting his lip.

Sakura smiled, "Good boy Kiyoshi-kun." she smiled even more as Sasuke shock Kiyoshi's hand in introduced himself. "Kiyoshi-kun do you remember the story about the teacher who could copy anything except love?" she asked.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, but Kiyoshi nodded. "Yah, he was stupid enough to think that a jutsue would work on a girl." Sakura burst out laughing, and Kakashi only glared.

"Kiyoshi-kun I think you should apologize to your father." she whispered. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow, "Fuku-san was none other then Copy ninja Kakashi." Kiyoshi dropped to the floor anime style and walked over to his dad with his head down.

"Sorry," he mumbled Kakashi only put his hand on his head and messed with his hair, "You're not mad?" Kiyoshi asked.

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Nope. I'll agree it was stupid of, me but it kind of worked, and now I have you two, so I'm happy." Kakashi got up and said, "Come on. Naruto, you have training, and Kiku should be at home anyway." he said as they left leaving Sakura and Sasuke.

She was left with the silence that normally followed when they were alone. But this time he spoke out, "When you said all Tomo's friends forgave him. Did you mean it?" he asked softly.

Sakura smiled at him, "I've never lied Sasuke." she whispered softer then she meant it to be.

Sasuke knew she didn't get what he meant, "Do you forgive me, Sakura?" he asked grabbing her wrists pulling her close.

She blushed a bit, but smiled, "I always have Sasuke-kun. I never was mad at you. I knew what you did was for your family." she smiled looking up into his dark eyes.

He did something that he later would deny; he smiled at her. "Thanks Sakura. You were the one that was always helping me anyways." he leaned down and kissed her. She broke away laughing, "What's so funny?" he asked her as he played with her hair.

"This is just the story of the Medic and the Assassin." she whispered as she kissed him again.

**Ami** means friend  
**Yukio** means gets what he wants  
**Taro** means first-born male  
**Tomo** means twin  
**Fuku** means to duplicate, copy  
and I just used ayame since it was another flower name.

* * *

**_LET ME EXPLAIN THIS_**

**_Allie is just like Gaara_**

**_Hair color:_** blood red  
**_Eye color:_** bright sapphire  
**_Age:_** same age as Gaara (I dont know!)  
**_Gifts:_** can control water willingly thanks to a demon inside her.  
**_Other:_** teased when she was younger because of her demon but learned to be kind by a person who trusted her. (as told of in the story)

* * *

Well I hoped you liked that. Tell me if you guys want Kura-chan to tell any of her other stories and if you need anything explained to you.


	2. NejiTenten

HAHAHA ok I'm putting another chapter on this story! This one is deditcated to all the NEJIxTENTEN fans (like myself) dont know how u guys might like it but I liked it.

THNX to all who reviewed and to my editor Kali-chan!

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Sasuke had gotten better and he and Sakura were spending a lot of time together. He came to the hospital for his last check-up but came right in time to hear tons of kids yelling for a story.

"Please Sakura-chan, tell us a story!" they screamed. Again it was the same routine. She smiled, and began her story.

Smiling, she asked; "How about the story of the two brothers?" All the kids shook their heads, "Why not?" she asked, acting offended.

All the guys smiled, "We've heard that story before. Tell us a new one!" they all snapped. She sighed, and began searching her memory for any stories she hadn't told them yet.

With a smile, she noticed that Tenten and Neji were in the room. Neji was hurt from a mission, and Tenten was just there to help. Smirking, she mumbled; "Well if you know Tomo, do you know of Prince Kumo and the masterful Buki, who attended Tomo's wedding?" she asked with a sly look in her eyes.

All the kids looked up. No one had heard this story, no one but the people who promised never to tell it. The kids nodded their heads as Sakura began her story.

"Cold hearted and arrogant, Prince Kumo was just what his name suggested. His eyes were white as the clouds but held the same coldness." She sighed, as one of the younger kids climbed into her lap. "Buki on the other hand had to prove something. She was a thief, and the best in the world."

**_STORY _**

Prince Kumo was sitting on his thrown, glaring down at a dirty looking man. "What should we do with him Kumo-sama?" a guard asked. Kumo glared down at the man.

A smirk crossed his lips as he answered, "Kill him." Everyone gasped but did as they were told. The executioner raised his axe and let it fall. Suddenly, however, the axe was pinned to the wall.

Around it were ten different kinds of knife like weapons. Some stabbing through the axe as if it were cloth. "Leave him alone you damn bastard!" a woman snapped, running over to the man that was about to be killed. She used her body as a shield.

The man looked up, "Buki, what kind of person are you? Don't interfere!" he snapped, pushing her away. "If the prince thinks that I deserve to die, then I should." he whispered.

Buki shock her head, "I will never let someone hurt you father!" she snapped, getting out even more weapons. She faced the prince, "If you try to kill my father, then you will die yourself!"

Kumo smirked, "So what is your name girl?" he mumbled, leaning closer to her. She didn't answer, but instead chucked her weapons at him. Now the prince was angry. His cloudy eyes glared darkly at the girl. "Who made these weapons?" he asked her.

Instead of answering, her father did so for her. "The finest weapon maker in the country sire." he mumbled, holding his daughter back from killing the prince.

"And who would this craftsman be? My army would never lose a battle with these." he smirked seeing the fine work.

Buki stepped up, "It isn't the weapon that makes a good worrier, it's the heart of the weapon wielder." Kumo shook his head. "Besides, it's not a crafts**man** that made those. It was a crafts**woman**." she turned, and walked away.

"But these are your weapons, so I thought you made them. Aren't you a man?" he asked still trying to get on her nerves. She didn't mind it though.

She turned with a stunning smile, "The girls in this kingdom are wimps. If I get called a man by someone such as yourself; then I must truly be stronger then the rest." She flicked a small knife at him, cutting his long dark brown hair. "See you later, baka."

The prince smirked at her. She was truly interesting in his mind. A girl who hid herself as a man, and still got away with it, a guard walked up to him with a smirk, "Sire that's the 'man' that wanted to join the army. She beat all the captains in little time at all. Let alone that she's a weapon maker." the man said.

**_OUT SIDE THE STORY _**

"Prince Kumo smirked as he whispered, "So this girl has what it takes then." his guards nodded, as they took her father away unharmed." Sakura looked at the kids, who looked angry at the stories turn of events.

"That isn't the end, is it Sakura-chan?" they all asked worried about how everything ended.

Sakura smiled, "Of course not." Sakura used her chakra again, in order to create a glowing light that had many different kinds of weapons. "Prince Kumo couldn't help but be interested in this girl; for standing up to him with no fear..."

**_THE STORY _**

... She was truly the stupidest thing he had ever seen. He found out where she lived and demanded to go and see her. He walked over to a corner shop and saw a man scraping at a newly bladed sword. Once the man saw the prince he stood up. "Ohayo sire." he mumbled.

Kumo smirked at him. "Where is this so called Buki." he snapped at the man, yet no response came. "I asked you a question peasant. Now speak up."

The man raised his head with fiery eyes, "I will never tell you were Buki is. Even if you were the king himself; I wouldn't tell you. My sister wants nothing to do with you." he spat at the prince, and walked away.

Kumo didn't like this man's tone. "For the way you are acting, I am taking both your sister and you into custody. From now on you both are servants." he snapped. His guards grabbed the man and bound him with rope. Kumo smirked as the man lay beaten by his men.

"Now will you tell me where Buki is?" he asked evilly. The man again spat in his face and with the flick of his wrist was freed from the ropes. Hidden within a glove the man wearing; there was a knife used for cutting rope.

"I will never let you take her." the man said. Suddenly there was a weapon fight between the two; sword on sword, wit against wit. A peasant that knew the rules and refused to obey, was fighting the harsh prince to save his sister.

Suddenly a boy younger then them both ran in between them both. "Stop the fighting!" he screamed staring straight into the man's eyes.

The man gave up on the fight, but Kumo didn't. He had too much pride to do that. He grabbed the boy's arm and tossed him to the floor, slashing his sword through the man's stomach. "Fool." Kumo snapped.

Suddenly he was punched in the face, "JERK!" With that the boy was taken prisoner.

**_PAUSE STORY _**

All of the girls' were slightly trembling, "So did the man die Sakura-chan?" all the guys asked as they held their sisters or friends.

Sakura smiled, _They are all goanna be couples one day_, she thought. _But here's where the true and real story starts_. With a sad smile she nodded. "Buki's brother did die, but not in vain."

**_BACK TO THE STORY _**

Buki was brought back to the palace. She sat stubbornly on the grass of the training grounds in front of the prince. "Why are you so persistent?" he asked her after weeks of this.

She didn't answer, instead she through a knife at his head, only missing by a hair. He smirked at her, "You don't have to be so feisty." she just smirked. Then he said something that would change her life, "Would you accompany me to the festival tomorrow?"

She was frozen, "Why me?" she asked as he sat next to her for a small rest.

He shrugged, "You're a friend; a trusted one. Besides, I rather not go with some other girl I don't know." he stated. She nodded, but then part two of Kumo's plan began, "Now that you said yes, I'll tell you the part I know you would hate." She gave him a questioning look. "You have to wear a dress."

Dead silence followed. Her eyes were wide and she starred at the ground, "Alright." she whispered softly. Kumo was surprised by this, but he smirked nonetheless.

It was the night of the festival and Kumo was waiting for Buki in the dinning hall. He paced back and forth waiting for her. Suddenly he heard one of the helpers scream. Walking down the hall in a beautiful sparkling silver dress was Buki. Her long brown hair fell to her lower back, and since it was always tied up it had many waves.

Kumo couldn't say anything; for he didn't know what to say. Such a tomboy could dress up so much; as to make her look like a goddess, it was nearly too much to believe. Buki blushed as she held her hands behind her, "Do I look ok?" she asked, seeing that he wasn't talking.

He smirked, "Better then ok." he said without knowing. She blushed and smiled. Together the two went to the festival.

**_OUTSIDE THE STORY _**

"What happened next, Sakura-chan?" asked a boy in the crowd. Sakura smiled knowingly at the group.

With a wave of her finger she said, "They went to the festival as friends, but came back as something more." Everyone smiled. "Together they learned everything about weapons, and Buki became the best fighter in the country next to Kumo..." she paused.

_There's got to be a catch to the story._ The older kids thought, knowing that all her stories ended with the beginning to another story.

"At the wedding of the great Kumo and Buki, they met some old friends, the medic who was a great friend of Buki's, and Tomo; who was neither a friend, nor an enemy; but a rival to Prince Kumo." Sakura smiled, while letting her chakra make a picture of the scene for the kids, two men who were glaring at each other, and two girls giggling next to their respective husbands.

The girls giggled, "Boys will be boys." Sakura scolded. "The once cold hearted assassin was the best man for the wedding, while the medic was Buki's bridesmaid, as they were trusted and loved by their friends."

Tenten was staring at the ceiling with a soft smile. Neji had gone back to his room and hadn't heard it all; not like he cared much. Tenten knew the story wasn't like that, but she could always hope.

"Sakura-chan, can we talk?" Tenten asked, almost crying. This, both Sasuke and Sakura noticed. She nodded, and walked over to Tenten with Sasuke by her side. They walked into Sakura's office, and that's when Tenten began to cry.

"Sasuke-kun, could you leave us alone for a while?" Sakura asked, hugging her friend, as the tears poured out. Sasuke nodded, but he wasn't just going to wait, he was going to talk with Neji.

When Sasuke left, Tenten's knees buckled, and Sakura helped her to the floor, still rubbing her friends back. "Its hopeless Sakura-chan!" she cried, holding her head.

Sakura smiled softly, "Shhh..." she whispered, like a mother cooing to her child. "Nothing is ever hopeless; we must hope for everything." she whispered. Tenten looked up to her friend, "Stories are all depending on who the storyteller is. One simple story can become a love story, a horror story or even a story of pain. It all depends on who tells it." at this Sakura smiled. "And even so... A story is a hope. A hope is made by a dream and a dream is a wish. A wish is made by the reality of your heart."

Tenten smiled. _Sakura-chan... You have wisdom beyond your years. No wonder you can perform miracles_. With a nod Sakura began healing Tenten's wobbly legs. "Um... Sakura-chan," Tenten asked. "Could you do something so it looks like I wasn't crying?"

Sakura smiled, and with a soft chakra filled hand, she put color back into Tenten's face. They walked out to find a smirking Sasuke and a guilty looking Neji. "Well Sakura, would you come with me. I need a _checkup_."

Sakura nodded and tossed a smile at the other two, while Sasuke only smirked. As the two walked past the kids, Sakura waved, "Bye guys, I'll be back later."

Sasuke smirked, "No you wont." he said playfully.

**Buki** means weapon  
**Kumo** means cloud

* * *

**Alright people I need YOUR help. If u can give me a story that u want me to write next I can contiue the story! IF not then the story will remain as it is. You may choose any characters as long as I know them and what they act like!**

**OR**

**if u want u can send me a pic of ur character and their bio and who u want them to be with! I'll do that too.**

**Well thanks and click the purple button!**


End file.
